Stringed musical instruments are well known in the art. Such instruments include guitars, banjos, ukuleles, and the like. In acoustic stringed instruments the body of the instrument is utilized to transmit the string vibrations through the air. To accomplish this, the body of the instrument employs a sound board having a hole and a sound box having an internal cavity. The vibration energy created by the strings causes the body of the instrument to resonate and amplify the string vibrations. On the other hand, electrical stringed musical instruments utilized electronics to amplify the vibrations of the strings.